pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style)
Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sadness - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Fear - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Bing Bong - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Ed Sheeran *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Clawgrip (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Emmy Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Eeyore We Should Cry *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Mr. Rude My Bad *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Mike Wazowski Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Joy Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3429-1-.jpg|Eeyore as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Mr. Rude.jpg|Mr. Rude as Anger MikeWazowski14.jpg|Mike Wazowski as Fear Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Riley Andersen FGuy Peter Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Peter Griffin as Bing Bong Category:Emmy and Max Ultimate Zone Genesis Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG